Muerte en la oscuridad
by HikariYamiIshtar
Summary: ¿Como se siente Malik al saber que su vida es una porqueria?¿Estara decido suicidarse sin la ayuda de su familia?
1. Chapter 1

Muerte en la oscuridad

Hola…..este es mi 1º fic que hago de no me pertenece le pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi.

Malik suspiro ía acabado todos los deberes, y por una vez en su vida estaba realmente aburrido…. Se levantó y se sentó al ordenador de su habitación. Tecleó "aburrido" en el Google, estaba apunto de darle a buscar pero cambió de idea.

Finalmente tecleó "foros". Quizás podía hablar con gente por Internet sobre cosas. Era mejor que considerar mantener una conversación con alguien en aquella estaba muy ocupada y Marik seguia siendo el idiota debajo de la lluvia.

Después de navegar un rato encontró un foro decente que le resultaba vagamente interesante. En él había un tema titulado "Aburrimiento".

-"Aburrido,aburrido,aburrido"-Dijo Malik murmurando

"_Todos aquí parecen quejarse y quejarse de lo aburridos que están y de que no tienen nada mejor que hacer, como si nuestra vida fuera una cagada. Si de verdad es una cagada hacer algo para cambiarlo. Lo más lógico que puedo pensar en hacer es destruirla. Si tienes una vida aburrida, párala y mátala"_

Malik miraba la pantalla muy leyo muchas veces mas._ ¿Por qué tiene sentido?_ Se preguntaba _Pero tengo mucho por lo que vivir ¿no?_Malik leyo el nombre del autor:_RB….Me parece que se me hace conocido…RB…Ryou Bakura…..¡Bakura!No…no puede ser cierto….¿Porque dijo eso?_

Decidio responder el mensaje

-_RB soy yo EgiptPacific ¿Te acordas de mi?¿Porque desprecias tu vida?_

_-Mañana en la terraza del patio te lo contare-_

Continuara


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:El cambio de Malik

Al día siguiente Malik fue a la terraza donde vio a Bakura parado

-¡Bakura!¿¡Sos un gothico!-Dijo el egipcio retandolo

-Malik¿Cómo encontrastes el foro?-

-Ohhh….yo solo estaba aburrido…bueno fue sin querer…¿Por?-

-Malik olvidate de eso nunca comprenderias-

-¿Nandato?¿Porque estas deprimido?-Pregunto preocupado

-Largate y olvidalo-

-¡Dimelo!-

Bakura se decidió y le contó todo lo que le ocurría.

Unos cuantos días después empezó a actuar de la misma manera que su camiseta sport sin mangas de color violeta y empezo a usar una sport sin mangas de color violeta en forma de vestido que le llego a los pantalones

-Hola Hikari¿Y ese vestido?-Pregunto Marik

-Largate Marik estoy pensando-Marik estaba sorprendido de lo que frio que fue Malik con el

-¿Hikari?-

-He dicho que te larges-

-Demo..-

-Marik largate no me comprenderias-Marik trató de pararlo pero éste le gritó y echó a correr.

-¡NO LO ENTENDES!¡DEJAME EN PAZ!-

Marik se quedó ahí plantado muy confuso. Claramente algo estaba mal.

Más y más gente empezó a darse cuenta de que estaba solía estar feliz. En particular era Marik el que trataba de enterarse de que demonios estaba pasando y le fue a preguntar a Ishizu

-Ishizu¿Qué pasa con tu Onii-chan?-

Ishizu estaba shockeada también así que no pudo contestarle calmadamente.

-¿Por qué no le decis la verdad? te lo ha preguntado, le debes responder.

os dos miraron alrededor buscando a la persona que había dicho eso. Es obvio quien había sido. Miraron hacía la puerta,era Malik

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3:Preocupaciones

-Onii-chan¿De que hablas?-Pregunto Ishizu confundida

-Marik quiere saber la verdad, no le puedes ocultar cosas para siempre.-Replico Marik-Aunque no lo entenderá, es demasiado estúpido para conllevar la realidad.-Añadio

-¡Malik! Deja de decir cosas sobre tu yami-Le grito Ishizu

-Idem-Termino Malik mientras se iba

-Marik quiero que te enteres de que le está pasando a mi Onii-chan-Dijo Ishizu-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

Marik asintió con la cabeza vagamente. Fue a la habitación de su Hikari la puerta estaba cerrada y había un cartel negro de "no entrar" con dos huesos y una calavera blanca en ella. Se decidió a llamar a la puerta.

-¡Largo!-

Marik abrió la puerta y entró, como bienvenida recibió un golpe de un puño contra él.

-¡Oye!-Se quejo Marik

-¡Largo!-Marik miro aquella habitacion-¿Qué miras?-Dijo Malik frio

-No..nada nada-Dijo Marik

Salió de casa y contempló el sol del atardecer del fin de semana, tan brillante. Cuando llegó a la casa de Bakura la puerta estaba cerrada y las persianas bajadas. Estaba todo tranquilo…no, estaba en silencio. Indeciso tocó el timbre y escuchó el eco producido por éste en toda la casa. Ya había pasado un rato y nadie contestaba a la puerta. Murmuró lo sordo que estaba aquella gente.

Se fue a la parte de atrás de la casa, se dio cuenta de que estaba todo desordenado. Comprobó si la puerta trasera estaba cerrada como la principal. No lo estaba. Entró en la casa y encontró una nota que decía:

"Bakura,estaré fuera todo el día. No me molestes buscándome"

Marik pensó que debería estar con un nuevo novio. Subió las escaleras y encontró el mismo cartel que había en la habitación de Malik. Llamó a la puerta y recibió la calurosa bienvenida de Bakura gritandole

-¡Largo!-

-Bakura baka soy yo Marik-

-¡Largo!-

Marik suspiró y abrió la puerta. La habitación de Bakura estaba peor que la de llevaba la misma ropa que en el colegio el día anterior, un peto negro demasiado largo para él. La actitud hacia Marik era fría, tanto que a Marik le asusto

-¿Ehh…Bakura?-

-¿Qué?-Reñía resistiendo la tentación de tirarle cosas para que se fuera.

-Solo me estaba preguntando si querrías venir conmigo a hacer travesuras-Pregunto Marik

-No.-

-¿Bakura estas bien?-

-Desde luego que estoy bien, Estoy genial¿ves? Feliz, feliz, feliz-Dijo Bakura suspiro

Se giró para marcharse pero algo captó su atención justo antes de irse, algo brillante, pero tintado con una sustancia azul que le hizo fruncir el ceño en el momento de verlo.

Continuara


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter5:Es más que una maldita depresión.

-"_¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí?"-_Penso Malik-"¿_Es estupido o que?-_Yami Marik Ishtar ¿No entiendes el concepto intimidad?, vete.

-No, quiero respuestas.-Dijo Marik-¿Por qué Bakura y vos tenian los brazos cortados?

Malik nunca entenderia

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?, no es como si fuera a haber alguna diferencia.-

-Dímelo de todas formas.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo, ahora vete.- Malik entró mientras le empujaba hacia fuera.-¿Prefieres más bien que te fuerce?-Marik había salido de la habitación, dejando un leve rastro de polvo en el lugar donde estaba flotando por un momento.

Malik se sentó en la cama_ "Ahora podré tener algo de paz…"_pero no. No estaba tranquilo. No en su mente. Su mente, estaba inundada, inundada de pensamientos. Pensamiento tras pensamiento continuamente pasando una y otra vez preguntando millones de cosas cada uno. ¿Por qué no se irán lejos? Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Estaba empezando a doler, muchos pensamientos. _"¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no lo entiendo?"_

Apretó el revolver de su mano con fuerza. ¿Era esa su única forma de vivir? Cualquier forma necesitaba hacer desaparecer todos esos pensamientos. disparo su brazo, dejando una marca vilmente, con cuidado para no hacerlas muy profundas. La sangre resbalaba de su brazo a su mano pero ella estaba concentrada en el dolor, el dolor del acuchillamiento. Suspiró aliviada y limpió la sangre con un pañuelo de papel. Se recostó en la cama, cayendo en un profundo sueño. Todas sus preocupaciones olvidadas, todos sus pensamientos se habían ido.

Sueño de Malik:

¿Dónde estoy? Pensaba. Estaba muy confuso. Los árboles la rodeaban. Muchos árboles elevándose alrededor de ella con una fuerza verde oscura. "¿un bosque?". Caminó más allá de los árboles llegando a un claro del bosque. Un gran cuervo negro volaba, seguido de una mujer joven. El cuervo aterrizó en su hombro. La mujer era alta y tenía un largo pelo castaño que golpeaba al cuervo por el aire.

-¿Quién sos vos?-Pregunto Malik

-Soy tu consciencia-

-¿?-

-Estás tan perdido, confuso, incapaz de entender. Tu mente es sobrevolada por pensamientos…preguntas que no puedes responder.-dijo la mujer.

-¿Cómo…?

-Te sientes atrapado.

El cuervo se enredó en su pelo, retorciéndose en él

-Lucha.

El cuervo continuaba haciendo cosas raras en su pelo

-Pero el camino de salida está siempre ahí.

El cuervo se desenredó y echó a volar.

-Mi cuervo es como la vida, la vida es como un enredamiento. Tú te enredas continuamente, hasta que no puedes enredarte más. Allí es cuando encuentras el camino de salida y otras cosas también.

El cuervo volvió con otro cuervo.

-Y luego, todo se acaba.

Los cuervos se convirtieron en huesos que cayeron en el suelo con un gran estruendo.

-Siempre se acaba.

Un frío viento cruzó la cara de Malik causando que se estremeciera.

-Pero después el ciclo comienza de nuevo.

Unos pequeños cuervos volaron hasta su hombro.

-Y otra vez, continua siendo de la misma manera…pero el enredamiento. ¿Qué propósito tiene?...Supervivientes. Ni más ni menos.

Fin del sueño de Malik

Malik se levantó aturdido. Se sentó en la cama aún insegura de si sabía de que hablaba la mujer o no. La vida no puede ser tan simple…¿puede? Quizás era es esa sencillez lo que la hace tan difícil de entender. No, la vida tiene que ser más que eso. Es verdad tenían depresión pero…Ahora era más que eso. No podía volver atrás. Estaba en un punto en el que no podía volver atrás.

Enredarse para sobrevivir. Eso era toda la vida. Lo entendía ahora. Todo el mundo, todos trataban de sobrevivir_ y_ vivir más, ese era el propósito del alma, pero eso no importan no somos inmortales, todos moriremos ¿Cuál es el sentido de todo esto? No necesitan realizar nada. No es una conclusión es tan solo una auto ganancia ni más ni menos "_Que egoísta_" El pensamiento le repugno. "_Que acto tan egoísta_" tan vil que le quemaba la mente. Tenía que deshacerse de ello. Era pero que antes. "Termínalo. Termínalo" Cogió su cuchillo. "_Termínalo ahora" _Lo levantó sobre su muñeca preparada para cortarla "AHORA"

-¡Malik!

Se detuvo. ¿Quién había dicho eso? ¿Quién la había detenido?

-¡Malik!¿Qué estás haciendo?-era Ishizu.

Ishizu quitó el revolver a Malik y lo lanzó lejos de el.

-¿Por qué?¿Por qué has tenido que interferirte?¿No lo ves?, no puedo vivir. No puedo vivir así. ¡Déjame hacerlo!

Ishizu se arrodilló delante de el.

-¿Qué ocurre Malik?-preguntó con mucho tacto.-Parece que estás muy triste.

"_Un pensamiento sucio, un acto sucio. Quiero que se vayan. Quiero limpiarme."_

-¡Ayuda!-chirrió.

"_¿Soy yo cómo eso?,¿ mis deseos deben irse, soy tan egoísta?, Por favor déjame morir, necesito terminarlo ya. AHORA, AHORA"_

-Oh, cariño, está bien, tu Onee-san está aquí para ayudarte.-abrazó a su Onii-chan.

"_¡NO! ¡tú no me puedes ayudar!, estás tan metida en ese ciclo. No puedes ayudar, no de esta forma, no."_

Unas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Malik.

"_Déjame ser libre, por favor¿por qué no?"_

-¡ISHIZU, ISHIZU!, ALGO HA PASADO ¡BAKURA…!-la voz de Marik irrumpió en la habitación.

Ishizu rápidamente se levantó y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Qué pasa Marik?

Malik no sabía que hacer. Necesitaba saber que estaba pasando abajo. Pero al mismo tiempo quería terminar con todo, hacerse libre. No, no podía elegirse así misma. Tenía que ayudarle de la forma que fuera posible. Corrió abajo siguiendo a su Onee-san. Marik estaba gritando.

-¡BAKURA!¡BAKURA!¡AAAAH!

Aquello sorprendió a Malik. Había…él ya lo había hecho. Ya era libre. Corrió hacia la casa de Bakura, a su habitación, a su cuerpo…Su cuerpo, bañado en sangre. Él estaba frío. Su sangre seca. No lo acababa de hacer, llevaba muerto bastante. No lo podía ver siendo feliz. Pero podía ver su sonrisa. Su sonrisa llena de alegría. Toda su felicidad reflejada en su sonrisa. Deseó poder haber sido libre con él, dos espíritus libres. Eso sería perfecto. De repente vio un trozo de papel. Estaba en la mano de Bakura. Lo cogió y lo guardó en su bolsillo, cuando escuchó pisadas subiendo por las escaleras. Quería leerlo. Era sin duda para el. Tenía sus brazos alrededor de él, no se podía mover. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta estaba fuera, moviéndose por el aire, durmiéndose.


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter6:La carta

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_ pensó Malik. Trató de moverse pero estaba inmovilizado en su cama. No podía ni mover la cabeza.

-Ishizu ¿Qué le ha pasado a Bakura?-preguntó una voz. La voz no venía de esa habitación. Era una voz débil. _"¿De dónde vienen esas voces?"_.

-Marik, cálmate.-contestó otra voz. Esa debía de ser Marge.

-¡Pero Bakura está muerto!

-Ishizu¿Va a hacer Malik lo mismo?

Malik suspiró. Estaban discutiendo. Escuchó y miró a las correas que la sujetaban a la cama. Estaban un poco apretadas pero estaba segura de que habría una manera de quitárselas. Apartó las sábanas de su cama, avanzando poco a poco fuera de ella. Sus pies alcanzaron el borde. Poco a poco se fue moviendo hacia el borde de la cama. Finalmente logró salir de ella.

Miró por la ventana, ya era de noche. Rápidamente buscó en su bolsillo y allí encontró la carta. Estaba arrugada y escrita en un papel rasgado. Alisó un poco la hoja para poder leer o que traía escrito.

**Carta de Bakura**

_Malik, por razones muy difíciles de explicar, he decidido abandonar este mundo. Se lo que estás pensando. Sigues siendo tan ingenuo. Piensas que morí por una razón. Debes saberlo ya. No hay una razón para nada. Aunque puede que te lleve un poco, creo en ti y se que lo entenderás completamente. Y cuando llegue ese momento sabrás lo que tienes que hacer._

_Bakura._

Malik miró a la carta. "_¿Hacer qué?"_ ¿Qué debía hacer? "_pensé, entendí"_ Toda su atención se concentraba en la carta. Todo su dolor se interrumpió mientras ella trataba de figurarse lo que Bakura trataba de decirle. Nada. ¿Por qué no lo podía entender¿Qué debía hacer?, las preguntas se sucedían en su cabeza. Sintió vértigo y tropezó, casi se cae. Se las arregló para agarrarse a algo y no caer. Miró hacia abajo y vio un perro.

No tenía un rumbo determinado, de hecho estaba yendo en una dirección al azar. Después de un rato se encontró vagando por un bosque, el mismo bosque del sueño. Mirando encontró a la luna brillando en el cielo. Aún no había salido por completo. Continuó caminando un rato hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en el mismo sitio que aquella vez en el sueño: el claro del bosque. Se relajó a los pies de un árbol mirando profundamente a la luna.

Estaba tan confuso, más que antes. Quería…necesitaba otra explicación. Mirando hacia abajo a sus pies vio una sombra acercándose a ella. Intentando ver quien era, deseaba que fuera la mujer del sueño. Cuando la sombra se acercó más a ella su pulso se le aceleró. Un hilo de sudor frío bajó por su cuello.

La sombra se aclaró mientras se iba acercando más a el.

-Malik, te he estado buscando por todas partes.

…Continuará.


	6. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7:¡Tan Sólo, Muere!

Malik se despertó. Se sentía incluso más confusa que antes. Las preguntas no cesaban. Miró a su alrededor, en silencio. Debe de ser muy pronto. No miró el reloj francamente, no le importaba. Paseó por la habitación absorta en sus pensamientos. No tenía ni idea de lo que tenía que hacer ahora. Su mente la estaba atacando con preguntas y más preguntas. Suspiró. Eso no le llevaba a ningún sitio, y lo único que le hacia era perder tiempo, del cual, no tenía mucho. Parecía como si hubiese vuelto al principio, perdida y confusa. Gritó mentalmente mientras el sol subía más y más en el cielo.

Un ruido abajo le hizo saber que estaban despiertos ¿Debería hacer como siempre? ¿Actuar como si no pasara nada? Sabía que no colaría. No tenía sentido. Buscó en su bolsillo y de repente recordó a Bakura. La carta. La decisión. ¿Qué decisión¿Qué había hecho? Bakura…se suicidó. Suicidio. ¿Era esa la pregunta?

Sintiendo que había llegado a algún sitio, fue hacia su mesa. Parecía que nadie había tocado aquella habitación desde que se fue. Ni una mota había sido tocada. Fácilmente, alcanzó su cuchillo. Después de mirarlo un momento, un pensamiento le asaltó la mente. Quizá era verdad. Esa era su decisión. Después de todo la mayor decisión para una persona es la vida o la muerte. ¿Podría ser eso?

Un pequeño soplo de alivio escapó de sus labios. Realmente no podía hacerlo. No podía saber por qué, pero no podía. Tendría que aprender a vivir con ello. Ahora el problema eran los demás. Cuanto más fácil hubiera sido si Ishizu y Marik no hubieran abierto la puerta en ese preciso instante.

-O….onee-san.

-Oh, ya veo.- La cara de Ishizu se oscureció mientas empujaba a Marik fuera de la habitación.

-Onee-san necesito conta…

-Malik, yo…yo pensaba que a lo mejor habías vuelto para quedarte con nosotros…pero ahora veo…has cambiado, tanto, tantísimo. Tú…solías ser entusiasta pero ahora todo eso se ha ido. He intentado, hemos intentado traerte de vuelta pero…especialmente después del accidente de Bakura parecías…parecías no estar dispuesto a volver con nosotros así que… si quieres acabar con todo.

Marge cogió el cuchillo de Lisa y se lo puso delante.

-Hazlo.

Malik trató de no empezar a llorar, pero unos pequeños sollozos se le escaparon. "_¿Qué he hecho?"_. Trató de alcanzar a Ishizu para abrazarla pero ésta se aparto.

-No. Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo. Yo no puedo quedarme para verlo. Esto me está haciendo mucho daño.-Ishizu se fue de la habitación.

Despacio, Marik entró en la habitación. Malik miró hacia él, un poco más esperanzada. _"El me entenderá ¿no?"_. Malik abrió su boca para hablar pero vio el fuego en los ojos de Marik.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! ¡Nos has destrozado! ¡Te odio! ¡Si quieres estar depresivo, ¡estate pero no nos eches la culpa a nosotros!, y si vas a cometer un suicidio ¡hazlo! ¡HAZLO ANTES DE QUE NOS VOLVAMOS TODOS LOCOS¡YA NO ME IMPORTA!¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES LO HAS INTENTADO!¡TRES!¡NUNCA MAS ME PREOCUPARE POR TI!

Malik quedó paralizado.

-Ma…ma…rik

-No, no. Si quieres hacerlo, hazlo. ¡Venga!¡Te reto!¡Venga Mátate!

Marik esperó el acontecimiento en la puerta. Malik agarró fuerte el cuchillo y se levantó. Los ojos de Marik lo seguían. Caminaba alrededor de él, con el cuchillo agarrado fuertemente. El miedo en sus ojos era tan visible que asustó a Malik. Una vez lo cogió su mano le perseguía, Marik dio un paso hacia atrás. Malik suspiró y tiró el cuchillo a la papelera. Marik lo miró preguntándose qué diablos hacía su Hikari. En el momento en el que el cuchillo cayó al fondo de la papelera, Malik cayó hacia atrás perdiendo el conocimiento. Marik rápidamente fue hacia el para intentar cogerla. Lo miró, trató de llevarla hasta la cama, acostándola despacio. Marik cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y se sintió muy cansado. Sin darse cuenta se recostó en la cama junto a Malik y se durmió.

Más tarde, Marik comenzó a despertarse. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de Malik. Bart recordó la conversación que habían tenido el día anterior. Mirando a su Hikari pequeño una vez más se preguntó que estaría pasando. ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho? ¿Por qué no se ha suicidado?, se levantó despacio. Fue hacia la puerta. Se dio cuenta de que Malik se había movido un poco. Echó a correr fuera de la habitación.

Malik se despertó escuchando los pasos de Marik bajando las escaleras. Bostezó mientras se sentaba. ¿Qué hora era?, no sabía cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo pero miró por la ventana y vio que ya era tarde. Se levantó y fue al baño. Mientras se lavaba los dientes, dejó a sus pensamientos correr libremente. Todas las razones que le impidieron hacer lo que el consideraba la única manera. ¿Habría otra manera? ¿Otra forma? Estaba destrozándole la cabeza otra vez. Calmándose a sí mismo se fue al piso de abajo oyendo voces.

-¡H…ha intentado matarme!

-Marik…me has dicho que se había desmallado.

-Está intentado matar a gente, pensaba que solo se quería suicidar pero noooo, quiera matar a otra gente, creo que no le debería estar permitido vivir.

-Es tu Hikari, al fin y al cabo…oh Marik ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Caminando hacia la cocina los vio allí sentados. Ishizu con la cabeza en sus brazos llorando. Su corazón se contrajo en el momento. Así que eso era lo que había hecho. Eso había causado. Marik se giró, viendo a Malik y lanzándole una mirada fría.

-¿Quieres morir eh? Déjame ayudarte.-Alcanzó un cuchillo y comenzó a avanzar hacia el.

-¡Para!

Malik trataba de escapar. Recibió un corte en el hombro.

-¡Venga muere!, es lo que quieres, deja de hacernos sufrir.

Bart lo intentó de nuevo propiciándole un corte en el antebrazo. Malik corrió fuera de la habitación, hacia la suya y cerró la puerta. Salto sobre su cama y pasó una hora y media llorando. No podía creerlo. Cuando intentaba volver a la familia, ellos la rechazaban. Parecía como si ya no fuera bienvenida a la casa. Estaba sola. Ni Bakura, Ni Ishizu, Ni Marik, nadie. Después de recuperar el aliento vio que la ventana estaba abierta. Muerta de miedo la cerró. Sabía lo que Marik podía hacer. De todas formas, tuvo que admitirse a sí mismo que nadie se preocuparía si el muriese. Después de todo, sabía lo que había causado, y sabía que su vida estaba casi completamente destrozado por ello. Pero, por otro lado, quería intentar resolverlo. Suspiró poniéndose en un dilema. No tenía ni idea de que hacer ahora.

Sabiendo que la idea del suicidio no era la solución, fue a cambiarse de ropa. Al fin y al cabo, había estado llevando la misma ropa semanas. Se puso una sport azul oscura tipo vestido, el cual llevó un tiempo atrás cuando intentó hacerse gótico. Había llevado tanto tiempo ropa de mujer, que sería un cambió muy raro el no hacerlo ahora. Con cuidado cogió un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo de la mesa. Pensando lo peligroso que sería ponerse cerca de ellos, pensó en escribirselo.


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter8:Adios a todos**

Malik se despertó bostezando. Las ocho de la mañana. Debía haber pasado bastante tiempo desde que la alarma empezara a sonar. Estaba increíblemente cansado. Aún medio dormido caminó hasta el cuarto de baño.

-¿Malik?

"_Oh, no"_. Pensó despertándose por completo. Se giró para ver sin ninguna sorpresa a Marik. Ha Malik le entró el pánico recordando lo que había pasado la última vez.

-Hola, Yami….Marik.-Continuó caminando hacia el baño.

-Malik mírame.

-¿Qué te mire qué?

Se giró y le miró a los ojos. Parecía que una batalla de contacto visual acababa de empezar. Ninguno de los dos relajó la mirada hasta que Marik habló.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-¿Por qué sigo aquí? ¡Ja!, He tratado de volver a vuestras vidas como Dios manda y me preguntas ¿por qué? ¿No quieren que vuelva?

Marik movió la cabeza.

-Pensaba…

-Tú piensas muchas cosas.

-Pero…

-Mira, lo siento, pero necesito usar el servicio.-desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

Marik miró por un momento la puerta antes de volver hacia atrás. Todo se había vuelto tan confuso. ¿Estaba tan solo intentando jugar con ellos otra vez? ¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar?, No había razón para pensar lo contrario. Rechinó sus dientes. Si eso es lo que quiere, eso es lo que tendrá.

Cuando Malik salió del baño con su vestido púrpura bajó a la cocina. _"Espero que el plan haya funcionado"_. Mentalmente cruzó los dedos. Cuando entró en la cocina las cortinas estaban echadas y las luces apagadas. "_Qué raro_". Caminó despacio y se dirigió a las cortinas para abrirlas pero algo la detuvo, una voz.

-Cielo ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- era Ishizu esta vez. Estaban acorralándolo.-¿Quieres venganza? ¿Qué?

-¡No! ¡No lo comprenden! ¡Ya no quiero morir!

-Dinos la verdad.- Marik.

-¡Ésa es la verdad!

-La verdadera verdad.

-¿Qué más desean que diga?

-Ag, esto no nos lleva a ningún sitio. Muérete.

Malik cayó sobre sus rodillas, llorando. ¿Por qué nadie le creía?¿Había arruinado su última oportunidad? Ishizu se arrodilló a su lado, secándole una lágrima.

-Cariño, dínoslo. Somos tu familia. Queremos saber la verdad. No nos importa.

-Yo solo…solo…solo quiero volver con vosotros, ser una familia, otra vez.

-Oh, Malik.- la abrazó intentando calmarla.

-¡Esto es una puta mierda!- Bart pateó la pared.-¡Está claramente mintiendo, lo puedo ver desde aquí, déjalo morir!

Malik se giró hacia Marik, intentando explicárselo, pero un pudo lloró más.

"_Quieren que muera. ¿Qué hago?, Mira como me tratan…a lo mejor me lo merezco. Se supone que tengo que morir aquí. Ahora. ¡Pero no quiero! ¿Qué hago?"_

"_Sigue tu corazón"_

"_¿De dónde ha salido esa voz?"_. Se preguntó ¿Estaba inconsciente? ¿Quién ha dicho eso? Abrió los ojos y vio un cuervo. Una suave brisa de aire le cruzó la cara susurrándole esas mismas palabras.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo.

Se levantó lanzando una mirada de odio a su familia.

-Les pedi de buena gana. No quiero morir, pero si eso es lo que realmente desean, supongo que no tengo opción.

Su familia miró como cogía un cuchillo. ¿De verdad lo iba a hacer? La determinación en su cara era evidente y convincente. Lo iba a hacer. Antes incluso de que pudieran reaccionar clavó el cuchillo en su pecho lo más fuerte que pudo. Cayó al suelo estremeciéndose.

"_Esto es todo. El fin. No hay vuelta atrás. Es muy tarde. Adiós Marik,Ishizu. Al menos me di cuenta un día. Sólo un día, entendí lo que hiciste. Persigue ese cuervo y descubre lo que ha pasado. Se que un día lo harás"_

-Adiós…para siempre.- susurró antes que la oscuridad lo cubriera todo.


	8. Chapter 9

**Epílogo.**

Casi un mes después, un mes después de aquella fatídica mañana. Casi nadie había ido al funeral; de echo, fueron tan solo sus parientes más allegados. Ninguno otro se había atrevido a ir al funeral de un egipcio. Ya nadie quería incluso saber nada de los Ishtar.

Todos los días, Marik se pasaba sin hablar con nadie, sus dos amigos más queridos se habían ido. Ishizu silenciosamente fue añadiéndose más tareas solo para estar más ocupada .

Todos culpaban a Malik. Era como si el fuera la fuente de todos sus problemas, su culpa. Todo rastro de su memoria fue arrancando de los ojos y encerrado en el ático con llave. Una fuerte barrera parecía haber crecido entre todos los miembros de la casa. Solo hablaban cuando era absolutamente necesario, salían de la habitación si otro entraba. Se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Marik llegó a casa e inmediatamente se fue a su cuarto. Se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó en la cama. "_¡Ag!, no puedo vivir así ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? Maldita sea, Mal"_. Deseó que nada hubiese pasado. Era todo culpa de Bakura. Por qué todos sus amigos tenían que morir. Le apetecía llorar otra vez. Se durmió llorando.

_Marik miró hacia arriba. Todo lo que vio fue el cielo. Miró abajo, suciedad. ¿Dónde estaba?, el sitio le parecía familiar. Un soplo de aire pasó y apareció un cuervo enfrente de él. "¿Un cuervo?" se preguntó confuso._

_-Si, es un cuervo.- la mujer del sueño de Malik entró._

_Estaba perdido ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?¿Leía sus pensamientos?_

_-¿Qu…?_

_-Ahh, desde luego, aún no lo sabes ¿no?- dejó salir a una pequeña risita.- Quería que vieses algo._

_El cuervo voló hasta un árbol lejano. Bart lo siguió hasta que encontró un pequeño estanque. Tenía luz, el reflejo iluminó la cara de Bart. Un reflejo del pasado._

_Cuando Malik murió él la alcanzó para cogerlo. Malik descansó en sus brazos, en su cara no había enfado ni odio, incluso se podía atisbar una sonrisa._

Marik se despertó._ "No lo recuerdo riéndose ¿Por qué?, acababa de clavarse un cuchillo ¿Por qué iba a reírse?_" Se enfadó. Ahora nada tenía sentido. La vida no tenía sentido y la muerte si. Pensó que sabía por qué Malik lo había hecho. Pero quizás había sido un error. Odiaba esa clase de confusión.

Miró su reloj. Nueve de la noche. Ishizu estaría cocinando aún. Bajó las escaleras y fue con ella. Se giró sorprendida por ver otra alma viviente en esa precisa habitación.

Intentando ignorarle se giró de nuevo y siguió cocinando. Bart se sentó a la mesa.

-Ishizu, no hace falta que te gires. Quería decir algo. Y si…y si Lisa estaba diciéndonos la verdad ese día.- La espalda de Ishizu se enderezó según continuaba.- Quizás lo hizo solo por nosotros. Quizás es nuestra culpa. Quizás no quería morir. Ishizu ¿Crees que estoy equivocado?

Ishizu se tensó más si cabe. Marik suspiró.

-Está bien…No lo vamos a descubrir nunca de todas formas.

-Espera.- Marik levantó una ceja.- Yo también he pensado en eso…

-…lo hemos perdido. Lo hemos perdido totalmente. Estamos locos. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? Hablando del pasado. No lo podemos cambiar ahora. Está muerto. Y quizás fue nuestra culpa. A lo mejor de no ser por nosotros estaría aquí ahora mismo perfectamente. Pero no podemos traerla de vuela. Está muerto.- la voz de Marik se suavizó un poco, sonrió.- Está en paz ahora. Nadie podrá nunca molestarlo.

Ishizu susurró su nombre ¿Podría continuar con sus vidas?

¿Si?

¿No?

Al menos lo iban a intentar.

Fin…


	9. chapter 4

Chapter4:¿Qué les sucede?

-"No…no es cierto"-Penso a Bakura,quien ahora le estaba ignorando y mirando al aire. Sin ningún tipo de expresión en el rostro.

-¿Ba….ku…ra…..pu…edo….mi…rar…tus….br..a…zos?-Marik giró su cabeza mirándole de nuevo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó despreocupado.

-Solo déjame verlas.-Marik corrió hacia él y cogió sus brazos poniendo las palmas de las manos de Bakura hacia arriba. _"No¿Cómo ha podido?¿Por qué?"_.

-¿Qué es lo qué estás mirando?-preguntó.Marik parpadeo y se estregó los ojos con una mano. La marca no cambió. Ahí, en los brazos de Ryou Bakura estaban las marcas de un cuchillo, un cuchillo manchado de sangre que ahora yacía en el suelo. _"¿Por qué habrá echo una cosa cómo ésta?"_.Pensó mientra miraba atrás hacia el cuchillo y a los brazos marcados de Bakura

Marik no podía creerlo. Su mejor amigo estaba cortándose. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada Bakura retiro las manos.

-Andate-le dijo con simplemente se dio la vuelta y volvió a su casa.

"_Estaba marcado, estaba marcado"._Pensaba interpelando a su mente _"Vete, Fuera"_, no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Paró en seco y pensó_ "¡Malik!Malik se está convirtiendo en él¿podría el cort…?",_Marik corrió hacia su casa todo lo rápido que pudo.

-¡Ishizu,abre la puerta!-gritó. La puerta se abrió y Marik entró corriendo, subió rápidamente a la habitación de Malik y cogio los brazos de su Hikari

Las marcas eran las mismas. Pequeñas tajadas aquí y allá. No tantas como las de Bakura pero…"_Demasiado tarde"_ pensó, "_No, no puede ser demasiado tarde"_.

-Yami Marik Ishtar no te complicado para alguien tan…tan pelotudo como vos de entender-

-¡Yo no soy pelotudo!-Marik reacciono pero Malik se fue "No soy pelotudo ¡Pendejo!" , pensó mientras iba a buscar a Ishizu-¡Ishizu!- no obtuvo contestación, buscó por toda la casa pero no estaba."Habra ido a preparar la exposicion"Penso Marik

Decidió echar un vistazo a la habitación de Malik mientras el estaba abajo haciendo Dios sabe qué.

Subió a la habitación y abrió la puerta. La misma cosa brillante que vio era igual a la que había visto, solo que ahora podía observarla más de cerca, fue definitivamente un shock para él. Y lo peor de todo,el era mas listo que Bakura y se entienden a su anti-social manera

Marik pegó un salto y se dio la vuelta. _"¿Qué diablos?"_, pensó.Malik estaba alli, de brazos cruzados mirándole. Sus ojos eran los ojos de la supo que las cosas no estaban yendo bien. No podía escapar, estaba atrapado en una habitación con una persona psicopata…

Continuara


End file.
